


So They Say... Dr Hamilton Mini Mashup Vid

by GreenBrynVids (GreenBryn)



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen, Hamilton trash, I am fandom trash, Mashup, Musical, Really Cracky, like the most crack, someday i will write fic about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:36:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9179881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynVids
Summary: I am Hamilton trash. Bit of a mashup to Doctor Horrible's song "So They Say" because that keeps popping into my head whenever King George's songs come on. In which Hamilton is Captain Hammer."So they say..."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Clips are from the musical _Hamilton_ , taken from various TV clips. [no clips are from a bootleg]

**Title of vid:** So They Say  
**Fandom:** Hamilton/Dr. Horrible's Sing-A-Long Blog  
**Song:** "So They Say" from Dr. Horrible's Sing-A-Long Blog  
**Notes:** I am Hamilton trash. Bit of a mashup to Doctor Horrible's song "So They Say" because that keeps popping into my head whenever King George's songs come on. In my head I have some crack 'verse where Hamilton is Captain Hammer... which I guess would make Burr Dr. Horrible.

 **Download Link:** Coming soon!  
**Streaming Link:** You can find the vid over here at [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YD4KVphLjA4).

** So They Say (with edits) **

_Constitutional Convention:_  
So they say Captain Hammer’s become a crusader  
Political – He’s cleaning up the streets

 _Burr:_  
About time!

 _King George:_  
They say  
The price of my war’s not a price that they’re willing to pay

 _Eliza:_  
So they say that it’s real love

 _Hamilton:_  
So romantic

 _Angelica:_  
He signed this

 _King George:_  
They say  
George Washington’s yielding his power and stepping away

 _George Washington:_  
So they say we’ll have blankets and beds  
We can open by Monday  
Thanks to you

 _Hamilton:_  
Thanks to me

 _Burr:_  
It’s the perfect story  
So they say

 _Eliza:_  
A hero leading the way  
Hamilton's call to glory

Let’s all be our best  
Next up – Who’s gay?


End file.
